It Gets Better
by KlaineatMckinley
Summary: Cute fluffy, one shot.


"Guess what, Kurt?" Blaine said as he sat down beside Kurt on his bed. Just a few minutes prior he had practically flew into the room, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Kurt looked up briefly from his notebook as he answered, "I have no idea. What?" And then he returned his eyes to the papers in front of him.

"Well, my parents are going out of town this weekend, and they're actually letting me stay at home alone. Yeah, I know I'm way old enough to stay at home by myself, but they usually make me go to a friends' just in case. Whatever. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to spend the weekend with me? If you want to…"Blaine continued, side-eyeing Kurt.

Kurt looked up once more to check if Blaine was kidding. He was only half-listening to what Blaine was saying before, but then it actually occurred to him that Blaine was asking him to spend a weekend at his house. Alone. _At Blaine's house._

Blaine moved his hand to cover Kurt's, linking their fingers and bring Kurt's to his lips, kissing them gently before speaking again. "It'd mean a lot to me. We don't even have to do anything. Not that we should anyway. It's only been a few months and we're both kind of new to this relationship thing, so… yeah. _Do_ you want to?"

Kurt's answer this time was quick, "Absolutely. I mean, I should probably talk to my dad about it, but he likes you so it shouldn't be that big of a deal…" he finished, shrugging his shoulders up a bit, smiling at Blaine's hopeful expression.

Blaine's face changed suddenly, into something Kurt wasn't expecting at all. Blaine practically growled and "I love you", low in his throat, before he pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. Studying had been forgotten, it seemed, for the both of them.

Kurt moaned slightly causing Blaine to smile more into the heated kiss, knowing that was the only response he was going to get from Kurt. He let his hands fall from Kurt's face to hold him around the waist, letting them rest in the small of Kurt's back, leaning them down on the bed slightly.

Kurt moved his arms up around Blaine's shoulders, one hand grabbing at the back of his neck, fingers playing with the slight curls there.

Blaine used both hands to pull Kurt's waist closer to his. Kurt sighed into his mouth before pulling away to finally speak.

"Blaine, we need to stop," he said breathlessly, pulling away completely to sit on the edge of his bed, "What was that for, anyway?"

"I just wanted you to know. And you look really good today. I didn't say that when I got here just now because I wanted to tell you my news. But what'd you stop for?" Blaine whined sitting as well, twisting his legs Indian-style like he always did to sit in the middle of Kurt's bed. "I liked where that was going," He wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt, which made them both laugh.

"Me too, but _you_ promised to help me study. That's the whole reason you came over here in the first place. "

"Study, schmudy. It's already boring."

"You haven't even opened your book and I haven't mentioned anything about it, yet."

"Exactly. That's because it's too boring to discuss. C'mere, Kurt," Blaine said, low and kind of sexy, if Kurt had to admit.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but repositioned himself beside Blaine, his Chemistry textbook in his lap.

Not that he'd get a whole lot of studying done with Blaine literally attaching himself to Kurt's neck. The book slid a little off Kurt's lap as his eyes got heavy and drooped down in satisfaction. He definitely liked where this was going. He put his hand on Blaine's thigh because he had to hold on to something.

"Hnhngh, Bl- Blaine . . . We- we really need to stu- study now," he said, not helping the situation by scooting closer to Blaine.

Blaine laughed quietly, humming over Kurt's ear, almost causing Kurt to yell out. He caught himself before, just in time. He finally pulled away completely from Blaine's lips, sadly so.

Blaine sighed, and made a face, complete with the pouty lips, "You're no fun," He crossed his arms over his chest.

Kurt felt bad, so he snuggled a little closer, making sure he could actually read his book this time. "I'm no fun, huh? Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend? I could change my mind about asking my dad about this weekend," he said as he smirked, still not looking at Blaine.

Blaine huffed and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "What do you need help with, my love, since it's obviously not me teaching you the full extent of my kissing skills."

Kurt laughed outright and looked at Blaine, still smiling. "You are too cute, you know that?"

Blaine smiled widely, suddenly proud of himself, and said, "Why yes. I did actually. But thank you for pointing it out to me."

"Oh hush," Kurt said, poking at Blaine's ribs, causing him to jump a little. Kurt loved that Blaine was ticklish. "You only like me for my honesty."

"Most definitely," Blaine said sarcastically, chuckling to himself. He leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, just watching him as he studied to himself, not bothering with trying to make Blaine pay attention anymore.

"You know what, Kurt?"

"What, Blaine?"

"You're really cute."

Kurt's mouth twitched up into a small smile, "Thank you. You're pretty attractive yourself."

"No, I mean like, really, really cute. I just want to keep kissing you."

By this point, Kurt's face was flushed, but he continued looking only at his textbook because he knew if he looked at Blaine no studying was going to get done at all.

"Shush you. I really do need to study. I thought I'd go back to those easy classes at McKinley, but since we got a new science teacher, it's still just as difficult as it was at Dalton."

Blaine immediately got quiet. Kurt wanted to smack himself in the face at that point. He knew how much Blaine missed him being at Dalton with him. They'd had the conversation before; Blaine wasn't angry with Kurt for going back, he'd just miss him a lot. But they'd worked it out and they worked around it.

"Sorry…" Kurt said, trailing off, turning back to his notebook that he began scribbling in.

Blaine moved his hand again to hold Kurt's, intertwining their fingers.

Kurt slowly looked up at Blaine, only to see that Blaine was smiling softly.

They held each other's eyes before gravity took over, pulling them towards each other. Their lips met gently before rapidly becoming deeper. Kurt brought his free hand up behind Blaine's neck again, pulling Blaine further into his embrace. Blaine used his hand to slide up Kurt's thigh before resting at the waistband of his pants. He half-rolled over onto Kurt, his legs still on one side of the taller boy.

Kurt roughly pushed the books off his lap and they tumbled into the floor.

Blaine then situated himself further on top of Kurt, deepening the kiss. Their mouths moving in perfect sync with the other.

Kurt hesitated for only a second before venturing his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip resulting in a small gasp from Blaine.

Kurt relaxed and smiled against Blaine's lips before moving his other hand to Blaine's upper arm, holding him where he was at.

Both of their eyes were closed, their foreheads resting against each other, their breathing heavy, yet barely audible.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt blew out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding through his nose, causing Blaine to smile and open his eyes.

Blaine licked his lips, ready to move in for another kiss just as soon as they heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

Kurt's eyes flew open immediately, already pushing Blaine up and off him, but it was too late.

"Hey, Kurt. I was wondering, do you know why Rach- oh… Uh, sorry… I didn't- didn't realize Blaine was ov-… Hey, Blaine…" Finn started to say, but as soon as he caught sight of Blaine hovering over Kurt, he lowered his gaze and mumbled to the floor.

By the time Finn's words were out of his mouth, the boys had completely separated to the most opposite side of the bed as they could get. Both had their hands clasped on their laps, their heads down. Kurt ran a hand through his hair before finally looking up at his stepbrother.

"I'll just, uh… I'll come back later…" Finn started to say as he turned to exit the room, before Kurt stopped him.

"Wait. _Finn._ Don't even _think _about going downstairs and blabbering about this to my dad. I have to ask him something in the next few days and I'd like for him not to already have a reason to be mad at me before I get the chance. So, keep quiet, okay?" He fixed Finn with a hard stare, which Finn understood completely.

The entire time Blaine said nothing. He couldn't even look Kurt in the eye, much less Finn at the moment.

Finn nodded, mumbled an okay, and left Kurt's room before going into his own from across the hall and shutting his door.

Kurt sighed loudly, tipping his head back on the headboard. He then started laughing, chuckling at first until it turned into full-fledged giggles.

Blaine looked up at Kurt's flushed face and smiled, immediately laughing in return. Eventually they were both doubled over in a fit of laughter, rolling all over the bed. They stopped after a few minutes and tried to calm down the laughter, but every time they got control of themselves, they'd look at each other and it'd start all over again.

Somewhere in between the fits they were having, they'd ended up sprawled out beside one another, Blaine's hand in Kurt's hair as he began to nod off, the Finn ordeal mostly forgotten. Kurt's head was laid on Blaine's chest. His arm lay across Blaine's stomach, folding under and around his cardigan.

"You smell good," Kurt said, sighing into Blaine's shirt.

Blaine laughed, lifting Kurt's head with the movement. Kurt loved Blaine's laugh. He could listen to it all day. "Thanks, babe"

Kurt had never had someone to call him that, or vice versa. He loved the way it sounded. The fact that he could be someone else's _anything_ made his heart explode with joy. He knotted his fingers in Blaine's shirt firmer and snuggled as close as he could get.

They laid against each other, talking about anything and everything for hours until they both fell asleep, accidentally of course, wrapped in each other.

* * *

><p>Burt made his way up the stairs at around 12:45 to check on the two boys. It was a school night, a Wednesday to be exact, and he had thought it had passed Blaine's curfew.<p>

Indeed it had, because Blaine was supposed to have been home at 11:00, but the boys had fallen asleep. Burt opened the cracked door, the light still on.

He saw Kurt on his side, with Blaine behind him, his arm thrown over Kurt's torso. They were on top of the covers which Burt was happy about. He also noticed that their hands were linked, both of their fingers sprawled out next to Kurt's pillow.

Burt wanted nothing more than to go over to the bed and shake them both awake, but he could tell by their slight snores that they were both out for good. So instead of worrying them, he left Kurt's room, turning off the light yet leaving the door cracked where it was, and walked downstairs to call Blaine's parents to let them know what had happened.

He remembered that Carole had gotten Blaine's home number from Kurt when they had started dating and that she had put it in the contact booklet magnetized to the fridge.

The conversation was strained being that Blaine's parents were still obviously on edge about having a son who was gay, who also had a boyfriend, but they agreed that he could stay for just that night and that they'd be talking to him the day after. Burt huffed at their ignorant responses and assured them that Blaine was fine and that he'd get him up earlier to be at Dalton on time in the morning.

He hung up the phone and went to check on the two once more.

Burt opened the door slightly, not bothering to turn back on the light, and just using the hallway light to see them. They were in a similar position, but Kurt had rearranged and was now facing Blaine. He must have woken them up at least for a little bit because the comforter was now covering them both. Kurt's head was tucked under Blaine's chin, his arm around him under the blanket. Blaine's one arm was resting under Kurt's neck, acting as Kurt's pillow, and his other was across Kurt's waist.

Burt knew he should have been angry or at least in a more "protective father" mood, but he couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he looked at his son and his son's boyfriend.

He left and went to join Carole in their bedroom so he could get some sleep. She was already asleep so he settled in, trying not to disturb her.

His last thought before he drifted off into sleep was not about his son's hopeful happiness, but about how hard Blaine's home life must be. He also remembered what Blaine's mother had said about the talk they'd be having with him then next day.

He was scared for Blaine. He just didn't know why, but he knew damn sure he was going to find out, come hell or high water. He would.


End file.
